


Flowers In Your Hair

by beguilinglouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower!Harry, M/M, Punk!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beguilinglouis/pseuds/beguilinglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ not necessarily your average Joe. For one, he’s covered in tattoos and piercings from head to toe. For another, he was wonderfully in love with Harry, his Harry who likes flowers in his hair and 3 cubes of sugar, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers In Your Hair

Louis’ not necessarily your average Joe. For one, he’s covered in tattoos and piercings from head to toe. For another, he was wonderfully in love with Harry, his Harry who likes flowers in his hair and 3 cubes of sugar, please.

They lived together in a small flat in London, a single queen sized mattress laid in the right corner of it, porch doors making up the majority of the wall behind it. They had one bathroom and a small kitchen, barely enough room for their large, seafoam green couch and dark blue loveseat. They had a small wooden table and two steel chairs, one with a floral cushion and one with the words “Oh yeah" on it, given to them as a joke by their friend Zayn.

"You’ve got a nice bum, any chair that’s lucky enough to have it on them needs to let you know how much they appreciate it." Zayn said one day upon entering the small flat. Louis had laughed and shook his head, looking for his favorite tea kettle in the cupboard, right next to the only mug he ever used. Harry had made it one day on one of his “trying" days, where he’d try something new. He was taking pottery lessons and brought home Louis a misshapen mug, an almost too familiar handwriting scrawled “I love Lou!:)" on the front. It was a baby pink, the letters in bone white. When Harry had unwrapped it from it’s newspaper cover, Louis had hugged it tightly to his chest and kissed Harry on the tip of his nose, a knowing glance passing between the two. Harry’s eyes lit up as they always did when he was with Louis and he wrapped his arms around Louis’ smaller waist, nuzzling his nose against Louis’ dandelion tattoo. It was Harry’s favorite.

Harry had noticed one day Louis always had his left arm grazing the right side of his neck when they were together, and Harry had tucked a small dandelion behind Louis’ right ear. He had it there the next time they saw each other, right after Harry’s shift at the most popular bakery in town. The skin was bright pink, obviously agitated by the needle’s work but Harry couldn’t have held back the tears no matter how hard he had tried. Louis kissed him softly, knowingly and intertwined their hands. There wasn’t a moment he wasn’t unbelievably happy, not since Harry.

*

Harry arrived later than usual, actually, 2 and a half hours later than usual. It was 10pm and the moon was high in the night sky, full and a blinding white. Louis had been watching it, softly whispering to one of the many dandelions they had growing in the little pot in the corner. Harry had tip-toed up to Louis, making as little noise as he could until he sat himself right behind Louis, making it so that he covered all of Louis with his legs and arms.

"Hi," Louis breathed, pressing a light kiss to Harry’s temple.

"Are you upset?" Harry asked, pulling back slightly so that his arms were still wrapped around Louis’ waist but so that he could look at Louis’ face entirely. Louis’ brows furrowed together and he shook his head. “Why would I be? Because you’re home late? No, just, was worried. You know?" Louis said, wrapping his smaller hands around Harry’s.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, Lou. Just - well, Nick came by." At Harry’s words, Louis tensed.  
Harry and Nick had been together, long before Louis knew either of them. Nick had gotten ridiculously drunk one night and cheated on Harry, called him and told him of it at 4:38 am. Harry had been devastated, told Nick to fuck off and broke up with him. Harry didn’t like talking about Nick. Nick wasn’t one of his better memories.

"What did Nick want?" Louis asked as calmly as he could manage through gritted teeth.

"Wanted to apologize for being a dick. We caught up, he told me about his new job and about his life within the past year and a half. Asked me about mine." Louis’ hands balled into tight fists, silently coaxing more out of Harry.

"I told him about you. About our little flat and the tattoo you got and how giddy I get when you wear my clothes. Or how terrifying it was the first time you tried cooking for us." Louis let himself smile a little at that. “You know what he said?" Louis shook his head and watched Harry with soft eyes. Harry swallowed lightly and forced Louis’ hands to relax.

"He looked at me and told me he hoped you were half as good of a shag as he was. That’s when I felt… I felt angry. I haven’t been so upset since I met you, Lou. I wanted to punch him in the face. He looked so smug too, god. But I controlled myself. I told him that we didn’t shag. We made love. I told him that we memorized every crease, every bend of one another’s bodies and assured it was ours. Assured you were mine and I was yours." Harry trailed off, his fingers hovering over Louis’ tattoo. 

Louis turned then, pulling himself out of Harry’s arms and stood up. Harry sat in the same position in the ground, but he stared up at Louis, eyes bright and somewhat afraid. Louis ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled deeply, staring at the flower pots in front of him. Harry watched Louis silently as Louis bent over and plucked a few flowers, all different.

After a few short minutes, Louis turned and gently placed a… a crown? A flower crown on Harry’s wild curls. Harry touched it softly and looked confused at Louis.

"What’s this?"

Louis watched him as if he were thinking of an appropriate response and then his face lit up and he smiled wide. “I like flowers in your hair. And I don’t like Nick. I also like being warm and in bed at this time, so I think we should go do that now." He extended his left hand out and Harry beamed at him, taking Louis’ slightly smaller hand and lifting himself up. Louis stood on his tip toes quick to kiss Harry, opening Harry’s mouth with his own and swallowing his soft groans. Louis pulled away and grabbed Harry’s hand, Harry happily trailing behind him, fingers intertwined. On their way in, Harry shut the sliding glass door shut, placing a kiss on Louis’ hand, guided by their knowledge of whose shoe landed how close to their bed. Their giggles were restrained but slipped here and there and Louis remembered that tomorrow was the second Friday of the month, tomorrow was Harry’s trying day.

Louis had a very, very brilliant thought.

Better shag my arse, Louis thought as he curled up in bed later with Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> parte uno of dos.  
> I thought this was cute and I had pure and holy intentions with this fic but I obviously could not resist and changed it so that there could be a part dos so that there could be smut. [crowd of children yell yay!!!]
> 
> criticism and insults, people.


End file.
